Strange Emotions
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon fan-fiction that takes place before the insidious Queen Beryl places Jadeite into an eternal slumber.


Strange Emotions  
  
Note: This is a Sailor Moon fan-fiction that takes place before the insidious Queen Beryl places Jadeite into an eternal slumber.  
  
"Let me show you the way now, let me hold you high. Ultra touch light and sound, your feet are safely on the ground. I'm starin' off into your space, You're only comin' through in waves right now. But I see you comin' my way now baby, You know I'll be kickin down. But before you get too far out baby,  
You know I'll be reelin' you homeward bound."—Some Lyrics to  
Smashmouth's 'Hold You High'  
  
Chapter 1—Familiar with the Enemy  
  
It was an odd feeling that came over Jadeite when the shorthaired blonde photographer was clutching onto his arm, her head rested upon his shoulder. She looked so innocent, benign and loving. So, why did he feel like a force was consuming his heart he couldn't explain or comprehend ? It was something he couldn't understand, but yet, it was simply remarkable. He wanted to know more about this girl, and why he felt like he had known her in the past. But, before he knew it, Sailor Moon and her two friends, Mars and Mercury, had thwarted his latest scheme. It was infuriating, but he vowed he would destroy the Sailor Scouts if it was the last thing he ever did. Queen Beryl however, was hard to convince. She had seen all of his schemes to collect energy for the Negaverse fail miserably, and her patience was wearing thin.  
Jadeite sat alone in his study, pondering about the strangely alluring blonde he had seen so many times he had lost count. "That girl is familiar. It's a strange notion, but could it be that what I am feeling for her is what Earth dwellers call love ?", he thought to himself. Suddenly, Nephrite, Zoisite and Malachite came in. Zoisite laughed and took his usual arrogant stance. "I heard that your recent plan didn't work out. Is it because you have a certain "special feeling" for some puny blonde earthling female ?", he said, with a sardonic smirk upon his feminine face. Jadeite clenched his fists, and grumbled. "You be quiet, Zoisite ! I haven't seen you do anything useful around her, except follow Malachite around like a puppy ! It's disgusting !", Jadeite shouted, clutching the sides of his chair angrily, turning his knuckles white with rage. Zoisite's face went pale and he turned his nose up with a haughty, 'harrumph'. "You'll come to regret that phrase one day, Jadeite. We'll see who's laughing when you fail Queen Beryl again.", Zoisite retorted, ominously, his arms crossed along his chest. He then turned his head and sulkily 'tsked' as he left in a swirling formation of cherry blossom petals. Malachite frowned at Jadeite and said nothing as he walked away into the darkness. "Pay no attention to them, my friend. So what if your technique is faltering. It doesn't really matter. Continue doing what you have been doing all along, gathering energy for us. I'm certain that your next scheme will not fail, my friend.", Nephrite said, resting his gloved hand upon Jadeite's shoulder. Jadeite smiled slightly, but then turned his gaze downward. "I need to gather my thoughts, friend. I need silence in order to concentrate.", Jadeite said, the expression on his face looking downtrodden. "I understand. I shan't impose on you any longer.", Nephrite responded solemnly, noticing how quickly the moods of his friend had begun changing at will. He sensed that perhaps Zoisite might've exposed one of Jadeite's weaknesses, but since he couldn't really stand him to begin with, he dismissed the thought as a passing fancy and nothing more.  
  
Chapter 2—Under the Starlit Heavens  
  
The image of the cute blonde-haired girl entered Jadeite's mind again. He railed in anger at this, but didn't see much sense in denting the grotesque walls of the Negaverse. "It's all come down to this one decision. I must see that girl. I don't care how long I visit her, but I simply must see her again !", he thought, transporting himself out of the Negaverse and into the human world of Japan in a tuxedo and bow tie. He didn't wonder why he had chosen that particular ensemble, but he was a little rattled about this feeling that had almost consumed him whole. At one moment he felt like laughing out loud, and the other he swore he felt fear. Jadeite had never been afraid in his whole existence, except when it came to Queen Beryl. He kept his stoic, staunch outer appearance to fool those around him, but inwardly, he was trembling in abject terror from the idea of her immense evil power. The fear soon vanished as he looked around the city called Tokyo for the twin-bun pigtailed girl. From the corner of his eye, he spotted her heading home. "That is she ! I must follow her.", he mused to himself, disappearing and then reappearing at Usagi's house. There were rose bushes outside of her house. With a brisk swish of his hand, he cut one without any difficulty. "I'll appear outside her window at the balcony. Then, once she spots me, I'll hand her this pristine rose...", he thought, with a brilliant smile upon his face and a glowing blush to his youthful cheeks.  
Usagi took her shoes off and slipped on her pink bunny slippers and saw Luna fast asleep on her bed. "She's really quite adorable when she's not nagging me about Sailor Scout business.", she thought to herself, stifling a giggle. In the mirror, she noticed Jadeite outside on her balcony, looking like a prince out of a storybook. At first, she was wondering how he had found her and what his intentions were, but she noticed his smile was benevolent and not sardonic. She wondered if she could trust him, but he was coaxing her forward, gesturing to her. "I have something for you, Miss.", he said, a brilliant grin upon his face. She walked out onto the balcony, and excitedly awaited his gift. "My name is Usagi. But, don't let anyone else know...", she began. "I shan't. Hold out your hands, lovely Usagi.", he said, dropping the scarlet rose into her delicate hands. "Oh, Jadeite...It's exquisite ! I don't know what to say...", Usagi responded in a whisper, her lovely cheeks turning pink. "You don't have to say anything, my darling.", Jadeite said, kissing Usagi's cheek. Usagi chuckled. "I'd better put this in a vase. I'll be right back.", Usagi said, placing the rose in a beautiful Venetian vase and pouring water in it from a nearby sink. She placed the vase back on her vanity and returned to the balcony. "Would you like a boat ride on the lake, my dear ?", Jadeite questioned. For quite a while, Usagi had secretly wanted to do this after Rae had so brazenly coerced Mamarou to join her out on the water. It would be sweet revenge for her ! Then again, she thought of her intentions. She didn't want to do this out of vengeance. Only out of romance and heartfelt feelings. Usagi nodded cheerfully and giggled like a young schoolgirl as Jadeite clasped her hand close to his heart and they disappeared into the starlit heavens. Usagi had only imagined what this might be like in her dreams, but this was heaven on Earth.  
  
Chapter 3—Eternal Promise  
  
Jadeite rowed the sturdy rowboat out to the middle of the lake. Usagi looked around her, astonished at the incredible reflection of the stars in the lake as well as the luminescent crescent moon shimmering playfully on the small ripples that the oars had caused. Jadeite held Usagi's hands tenderly. "Usagi, you have haunted my thoughts since I met you the first time I have wanted to know more about you. A strange sensation overcomes me, and I can't control it.", he said, softly in a near reverent tone. "I had no idea, Jadeite. But I'm not sure I can trust you...", Usagi began, in a hushed tone, her eyes beginning to water. Jadeite wiped her tears away and gently brought her lips to his, stroking her hair. After he broke the kiss, he gazed into her bewitching eyes, smiling stupendously. "You can trust me. This can be our secret, Usagi. I love you. No matter what happens between us, I love you !", Jadeite said, holding her close to his heart. Usagi felt a warm sensation encompass her as Jadeite held her to his heart. It felt like she had known him in the past. "I believe you, Jadeite. I promise you that you'll always have a special place within my heart.", Usagi vowed. Jadeite couldn't stop smiling at hearing this news. This was the closest he had ever been to heaven, and he didn't want to leave Usagi, but he knew that his comrades would be curious about his whereabouts. Explaining this, Usagi already could tell he was ready to say goodnight to her. She understood, even though she too didn't want this night to come to an end. Taking her by the hand, he lifted her into his arms and soared into the sky. He lightly placed her on the balcony and kissed her upon her forehead. "Be well, my dear Usagi. Take care, and never forget that I love you.", Jadeite said, disappearing into the nighttime sky. "I won't, Jadeite. I won't.", Usagi said, a lingering tear fell down her cheek and sparkled as it became one with the sky.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Jadeite's final plan had failed completely, and his inevitable punishment came soon after. He was placed into an eternal slumber, but it wasn't so bad as he initially thought it would be. His soul continued going on, and resided with Usagi when she was feeling sad or lonely. Usagi never forgot Jadeite's promise to her, and could almost feel his arms wrapping around her when she felt alone. She knew that he was no more when she saw Nephrite and Zoisite for the first time, but she felt that somehow she would see him again in another lifetime. For now, his memory remained, as well as the feeling of hope and promise of new adventures to come.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 2, 2002 Edited—February 28, 2003 


End file.
